


Модуль Q1

by Christoph



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот что случается, когда просишь двух любопытных агентов с двумя нулями помочь с переездом. Маркировать коробку «Не открывать!» — не лучшая идея, особенно, если там лежит твоя старая настольная ролевая игра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Модуль Q1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dungeon Module Q1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676396) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> переведено для WTF Bond 2016

_Тремя днями ранее_  
— Бога ради, что это за дрянь — Королева Паутины Демонов?   
— Это что, краб?   
— Какой нахер краб. Паук с человеческой башкой.   
— Надпись «Не открывать» на коробке не просто так, джентльмены.   
— Я подумал, что здесь ты хранишь свои журналы с порнухой.   
— А что означает Q1 на верхушке? Я думал, что все зовут тебя Кью, потому что ты квартирмейстер.  
— Давнее счастливое совпадение.

*

_Сейчас_

— Вы уверены, что хотите начать отсюда? — поинтересовался Кью, ласково поглаживая длинными пальцами потрёпанный фиолетовый картон. — Эта глава начинается на десятом уровне, вообще-то.   
— Пауки, — возразил Бонд, игнорируя пробежавший по позвоночнику холодок тревоги. — Что плохого в пауках?   
По какой-то причине этот невинный вопрос вызвал у Таннера приступ кашля. Ив похлопала его по спине.   
— Ладно. У нас не хватает игроков, так что я буду помогать, играя за одного из ваших клериков, — продолжил Кью, вставая за чаем. Он занял край огромного стола картонным игровым полем с фигурками неправдоподобно вооружённых людей — по крайней мере, Бонд надеялся, что это люди — сражающихся с ещё менее правдоподобными монстрами.   
— Я возьму второго, — тут же заявил Таннер.   
Кью наполнил свою чашку и вопросительно посмотрел на присутствующих.  
— Чаю? Нет? Что ж, кроме того, я понижу сложность боёв.   
— Нет необходимости делать нам послабления, — заявил Алек. Таннер смерил его убийственным взглядом и чопорно кивнул.   
Улыбка Кью стала положительно дьявольской.   
Бонд начал подозревать, что их попросту разводят.

*

— Яго, в твоей руке платиновое яйцо, — сказал Кью, обращаясь к Таннеру. — Совет пэров полагает, что оно может быть проклято...  
— А мы не можем его просто разбить? — встрял Бонд. Прежде, чем Кью ответил, Таннер рявкнул:  
— Нет! Кью, продолжай.   
— Они считают, что яйцо может быть проклято Королевой демонов Ллос...   
— Подожди, а я не могу снять проклятие? — перебил его Алек.  
— Я могу его открыть, — предложила Ив. — Это ведь как яйцо Фаберже, с замочком? У меня есть отмычки.   
— Мы все умрём, — предсказал Бонд.

*

— Стоп, — сказала Ив. — И сколько же слоёв в этой Бездне?  
— Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, — спокойно отозвался Кью.   
— Ёбаный стыд.

*

— Так, дайте я с ней поговорю, — уверенно заявил Бонд. — У меня тринадцать пунктов харизмы, женщины это любят.   
Таннер откинулся в кресле.   
— Жрицы дроу...  
— Сделай одолжение, Джеймс, — сладко пропел Кью. — И что бы ты хотел ей сказать? 

*

— Что за хрень... Как ты сказал?  
— Шакальщик? Представь себе оборотня, только с повадками шакала и изрядной долей смертоносности, — объяснил Таннер.

*

— А мы уверены, что это не алкогольная игра? Я думаю, что да, — объявил Алек.   
— Если нет, то она должна такой стать, — поддержала Ив.  
— Я играл в это, когда мне было двенадцать, — улыбнулся Кью. — Может, вы уже хотите сдаться?  
— Нет, давай просто переместимся в бар, — подытожил Бонд.  
— Раз вы настаиваете. 

*

— Стоп!  
Все посмотрели на Ив, чью улыбку триумфатора не могли скрыть в полной мере даже употреблённые ей порции виски.   
— Есть! — она шлёпнула по столу карточкой со своим персонажем. С первой попытки ей удалось нарисовать что-то, довольно похожее на неё, только с длинными заострёнными ушами. — Я женщина.   
— Джеймс может подтвердить, — согласился Алек, возможно, потому, что сидел на противоположной стороне и не мог сам дотянуться до неё.   
Ив оскалилась.  
— Я переродилась в Лот. Лол. Ллос. Неважно! Теперь она моя богиня, а вы все идите в задницу.   
— Звучит как план, — отметил Таннер. — Я в деле.   
— Ты не можешь. У Ллос могут быть только жрицы-женщины.  
Таннер показал ей карточку своего персонажа.   
— Видишь? Это F. Женщина!   
— Но, — Ив уставилась на него. — У тебя борода!   
— Гном. У женщин-гномов есть борода. Я читал Толкиена!   
— Ты назвал гномью жрицу Яго. Это читерство, — заявил Алек.  
— Молчи, дерзкий мужчина, — сказала Ив, угрожающе замахнувшись на него вилкой. — Как жрица Лол...  
— Ллос, — поправил Кью.  
— Да, её. Я приказываю этим чувакам-паукам...  
— Драйдерам.  
— ...убить этих двух мужиков во имя...  
— Ллос, — пришёл на помощь Таннер.   
— Точно. Так что девочки выигрывают, — подытожила Ив, обнимая Таннера за плечи.  
— Они мухлюют, — обвиняюще сказал Алек, толкая маленькую оловянную фигурку с облупившейся краской, изображавшую принадлежащую Ив воровку-ставшую-жрицей.  
Ив вонзила в его руку вилку.   
Кью едва успел спасти свою ценную винтажную фигурку из последовавшего хаоса.

*

Поскольку Джеймс помог ему сбежать с минимальными потерями, Кью сказал ему чуть позже этой ночью:  
— Я позволю тебе снова поиграть палладином. Но в следующий раз начнём с первого уровня.   
— В следующий раз?   
— Теперь у нас будет постоянная игра. С полудня в субботу и всё воскресенье. Исключая миссии, разумеется.

**Author's Note:**

> Герои играют в Dungeons & Dragons (Подземелья и драконы) — настольную ролевую игру в жанре фэнтези, разработанную Гэри Гайгэксом и Дэйвом Арнесоном. Впервые была издана в 1974 году компанией «Tactical Studies Rules, Inc.» (TSR). С 1997 года издаётся компанией «Wizards of the Coast» (WotC). Изначально Dungeons & Dragons представляла собой дополнение к настольному варгейму «Chainmail». Основным отличием являлось введение в игру различных фантастических существ и волшебных предметов. Впоследствии под управлением игроков оказались не военные отряды, а отдельные персонажи, действие игр было перенесено в подземелья. Ведущий (Dungeon Master) является арбитром и рассказчиком. Игроки создают группу из нескольких персонажей, которая взаимодействует с окружающим миром, разрешает различные конфликты, участвует в сражениях и получает награды. Подробнее можно почитать в Википедии.


End file.
